The Hunger Games Secondary School
by jng1
Summary: When Prim gets into Capitol High School her whole life changes. She meets Cato and from then on he's all she thinks about. Prim is 13 and Cato is 15. Please read and review! My first fanfic and my best friend is doing half of it too. I can't update in a while because we're going to prewrite the next few chapters so I always have a chapter ready to put on.
1. Meeting Cato

The Hunger Games- Secondary School

I woke up to blaring sound of my alarm clock. "Prim! What's with the noise?" Katniss yelled from the up early. We had moved from District 12 to the Capitol because I got a scholarship to Capitol High School, one of the best schools here. Katniss had got in three years ago and she had saved up to buy an apartment close to the school.

I made my bed and turned to the wardrobe. I decided on a plain white t- shirt, a pair of dark skinny jeans and a pair of grey boots. Nice and simple for the first day, not plain but not preppy either. Perfect.

I went into the kitchen and sat on one of the barstools. Katniss was already awake and reading a sports magazine. I grabbed a cereal bar and slowly savoured the taste of it. There were no such things as cereal bars in District 12.

Once I had finished it I asked Katniss if I could come with her to school since was the first day and I didn't know the way there. She agreed and she took me to school. When we were walking to school she told me to avoid the Careers because they were from Districts 1,2 and sometimes 4.

She took me to the gates and told me to have a good day. She left me to join her friends and so I decided to go to the office to get all my stuff I needed for school.

When I got to the office then the lady there gave me all my school books for today and tomorrow and told me bring a friend and come back on Monday to get the rest of my books. As I was walking I crashed into someone.

"I am so sorry!" I cried, bending down to pick up the textbook which had fallen on the floor. But before I could reach it, a pale hand swooped it up. Mumbling my thanks, I looked up in awe and was instantly lost for words. Smiling down at me was a tall, muscular guy with spiky blonde hair which was set into a tuft at the front. His blue eyes, aligned perfectly with the rest of his face, were friendly, unlike the strange looks everyone else seemed to be giving me.

"No prob. By the way, I'm Cato. From District 2. What's your name?"

I felt my face redden to the tip of my ears.

"P, Primrose. E, everyone calls me Prim." I managed to stutter.

"Nice name. Right, I've got to be going now. It was nice to meet you! And oh yeah, good luck on your first year!"

Before I could reply, he walked quickly away. I could not help staring after him, however silly it felt.


	2. Realisation

Prim's POV

He joined his group of friends and was immediately surrounded by a group of girls.

"What are you doing with_ her_?" asked a pretty blonde girl. A girl around my age came up to me and introduced herself as Rue. She told me not to worry about Glimmer because while she was the prettiest and most popular girl, she was also the meanest in Capitol High School. I found out that Rue was from District 11, agriculture and she has 5 younger sisters. She then asked me about where I was from and I had to think about my answer.

"I'm Prim and I come from District 12." After a long moment of hesitation I said "I have a sister called Katniss and she's 17 so it's her last year here, my mum has a job at the hospital and my dad..." I couldn't go on as the memory of his death was too painful. It made my head throb and I was starting to feel faint and dizzy before I heard Glimmer.

"Your dad what?" asked Glimmer maliciously as she walked by with her group of friends. "My dad died in a coal mining accident when I was 7. My sister, Katniss and I were called from school and we were told that there weren't even any ashes to bury. My mum went into depression when he died and my sister had to earn money to provide for the whole family." I said.

"Well what a sad story but..." Glimmer started. Before I had the chance to say anything, Cato came to my defence."But _what_?" Cato said. I grinned at Glimmer's shocked face before she regained her composure and sweetly said "But I hope your family have recovered from your father's death." After that she quickly walked away with the rest of her friends.

Rue told me to forget about Glimmer and she asked me what my next lesson was. "Umm... Design and Technology with Cinna." I replied. "Awesome, you're in the same class as me!" Rue squealed happily. "We'd better get going to lessons since I don't want to be late on my first day."

Rue dragged me along to a classroom on the other side of the building. We got there just as the five minute warning bell rang and took our seats. I noticed the two seats behind our desks were empty. The bell signalling that lessons should start rang and Cinna took the register. I then realised that the two empty seats behind us were for Cato and a guy called Thresh. "Sorry for coming two minutes late but I had to go to the office." Thresh just nodded at Cinna and our class began.

Design and Technology is a fun subject, especially with Cinna who's my favourite teacher. Our topic in D.T this term is making costumes to suit our personality. Katniss was known as 'the girl on fire' when she had Cinna as her teacher since her costume was a black unitard with a flaming cape and a used synthetic fire with it but the idea scared me. I decided to use the idea of a duck since Katniss always called me 'little duck' but instead of making a duck costume I would use feathers on my piece of material. The class went by quickly and before I knew it the bell rang signalling the end of the lesson.

As we walked out of the classroom I felt a cold hand on my arm. I turned around to find out it belonged to Cato.

"What did you want?" I asked.

"Well, I thought we could be friends. Do you want to sit with my friends and I at lunch?" Cato asked grinning.

"Umm... Okay." I asked nervously since there must have been an ulterior motive. I remembered he was from District 2 and Katniss specifically told me to avoid them but I was curious. I didn't think he would do anything bad so I agreed.

The next two lessons passed quickly and before I knew it, then it was lunch. I walked to the queue with my purse and joined at the back of the line. Cato was at the front of the queue and Cato saw me. He motioned with his hand to join him but although I was hungry, I didn't want to push in the queue. After a moment of hesitation I joined him knowing that people from the other districts wouldn't stop me since I was with a Career.

I grabbed yoghurt and I went to pay but Cato saw me and asked if I would wait for him. Cato swiftly joined me and offered to pay for my lunch. I declined his offer since I had a set amount of money for lunch each day and it was unnecessary for him to pay for me. He ignored me and he told the lady that he was paying for both our lunches. I didn't want to create an argument so I just went along with it.

He told me where his friends were sitting and he introduced me to everyone on the table. Glimmer and Marvel from District 1, Clove from District 2 and Finnick from District barely glanced at me, Marvel nodded, Clove told me not to call her Clover and to not steal her knife unless I had a death wish while Finnick just smiled and asked me if I wanted a sugar cube. I declined his offer, and sat down awkwardly.

"Is that all you're having?"Finnick asked.

"Yeah, I'm not that hungry."

"Maybe she's on a diet" Glimmer sneered.

I looked down, embarrassed, feeling my face heat up. Next to me, I felt Cato glare at Glimmer but she didn't sound ashamed of herself at all. Instead, she said in a sickly sweet voice,

"Surprising how you got Cato to notice you in the first place. Or, you think he did. But poor you, you'll just have to suffer even more when you find out how much Cato likes me."

With that, she entwined her arm in Cato's and stalked off. Cato gave me one sorry look as he hurried to keep up with her. As soon as they were out of sight,I felt a pang of emptiness in my heart, one that I had never felt before.

And I nearly exclaimed out loud in a shock of realisation.


	3. Author's Note

I'm really sorry but I can't put this chapter up because I'm trying to get my 32GB memory stick to work. Most of the files have been corrupted so I saved the ones that weren't corrupted on to my computer and now I can't even access my USB files. Fortunately I could access chapter 3 but it's unfinished and my friend and I haven't had a chance to complete it. It should be up if tomorrow morning or sometime tomorrow.

Jessica ^.^


	4. What Rue showed me

Prim's POV

Even after I got home, I could not help but think of Cato. His kindness was what had made me like him, I guess. About half an hour later, I heard the downstairs door click open. It was Katniss.

"Prim? Are you home?"

I replied an unenthusiastic yes and tried to concentrate on my maths homework. Algebra was one of my worst subjects because it was so confusing and just the thought of having to remember all the equations made my head go dizzy.

Just then, I heard a small tap somewhere in the room I looked up, but having seen nothing unusual, I went back to my homework. A few moments later, I heard the tap again, this time clearer. I knew it wasn't my imagination. Puzzled I walked over to the window and looked outside. I was astonished to find a small figure smiling at me, resting on a tree branch as if it was something you would do every day.

"Rue! What are you doing here?" I opened the window and shouted at her but she didn't say anything. Instead, she mouthed the words "I have to show you something" and disappeared.

"Wait!" I called after her, but she was already out of sight. There was no way I could leap to a tree from this height, but then again, I couldn't go out from the front door or Katniss will be sure to see me. Pondering my choices for a while, I stuck to the safer option: go downstairs.

After checking Katniss was out of sight, I tiptoed quietly down the stairs and called for Rue. There was a rustling sound near me and Rue appeared from the bushes.

"Where are we going? How did you know where my house was?" Ignoring my questions, she took my hand and started running.

Prim's POV

Even after I got home, I could not help but think of Cato. His kindness was what had made me like him, I guess. About half an hour later, I heard the downstairs door click open. It was Katniss.

"Prim? Are you home?"

I replied an unenthusiastic yes and tried to concentrate on my maths homework. Algebra was one of my worst topics because it was so confusing and just the thought of having to remember all the equations made my head go dizzy.

Just then, I heard a small tap somewhere in the room. I looked up, but having seeing nothing unusual, I went back to my homework. A few moments later, I heard the tap again, this time clearer. I knew it wasn't my imagination. Puzzled, I walked over to the window and looked outside. I was astonished to find a small figure smiling at me, resting on a tree branch as if it was something you would do every day.

"Rue! What are you doing here?"

I opened the window and shouted at her, but she didn't say anything. Instead, she mouthed the words "I have to show you something" and disappeared.

"Wait!"

I called after her, but she was already out of sight. There was no way I could leap to a tree from this height, but then again, I couldn't go out from the front door or Katniss will be sure to see me. Pondering my choices for a while, I stuck to the safer option: go downstairs.

After checking that Katniss was out of sight, I tiptoed quietly down the stairs and called for Rue. There was a rustling sound near me and Rue appeared from the bushes.

"Where are we going?

How did you know where my house was?" Ignoring my questions, she took my hand and started running.

We ran for ages. Occasionally, I saw a little creature like a squirrel, but it ran away as soon it saw a terrifying giant, i.e. me. But there was no time to be admiring these things, because before I knew it, we were running through a lightly-lit forest, and out on to a little clearing. The sun shone on to us beautifully, sparkling everything we saw. I could see that the grass on the border of the clearing was a little overgrown, but the grass on the inside was neatly cut. I was just admiring the peaceful atmosphere when I noticed two figures facing each other, on the far end of the clearing.

I squinted, and I could make out the muscular, blonde figure of a guy about two years older than me, and a blonde, beautiful girl who was slightly shorter than the guy. Seeing my confused expression, Rue nudged me gently and said,

"It's Cato and Glimmer, can't you see?"

I gasped in realization. But what were _they _doing here? If they were on a date, surely they'd go somewhere else. But I didn't think they were on a date because I could hear their words, even from here because they were shouting so loudly at each other. I caught snippets of their conversation:

"Why her…""I don't _love _her, Glimmer…""Why…""No I don't…""Nice to her…"

I wondered who they meant by "her". All I knew was that whatever had been tying Cato and Glimmer together, was now completely destroyed because of some unknown person or thing. I thought quietly for ages, thinking about what could possibly ruin such a relationship.

And then I realized. That unknown person was me.


	5. Concentration lapse

Prim's POV

"Prim? Can you answer this equation?" I heard Mr Abernathy ask.

"What? Which equation?" I asked totally confused. My cheeks heated up and I knew I was blushing from embarrassment.

"No matter how clever one is, it's still quite hard to answer an equation when your book isn't even open." Mr Abernathy said with sarcasm dripping in his voice. I knew why he was annoyed. He was forced to be sober while teaching or risk losing his job and alcoholic beverages weren't allowed to be drunk, brought or sold on school premises.

"Sorry Mr Abernathy" I said meekly and quietly. He seemed to understand that I found it hard to concentrate and so he told me the page my book should be opened on and asked me an easier question. "Question four and it's on Pythagoras. What is _c _if_ a=5 _and _b=8_?"

That's easy, I thought as I calculated the answer mentally. "In a right- angled triangle, if _a=5 _and _b=8_ then _c=89_."

"Correct. Class dismissed" Mr Abernathy said as the bell rang.

As I was walking down the corridor towards my form room, I was thinking about what Cato had said to Glimmer. From the way Glimmer said _her_, I guessed that it was me. What had I done to Glimmer? I had barely spoken to her and I didn't even say anything to offend her. What was her problem?

My head swirled with questions before a voice broke my chain of thoughts. Cato.

"Hey Prim. Do you want to sit with me during lunch?" Cato asked.

"Umm... Okay I guess. Who else are you sitting with?" I asked shyly.

"Same as usual. Marvel, Clove, Finnick and Annie who you probably haven't met yet since she was sick the last time you sat with us."

I couldn't help but notice how he missed out Glimmer's name. I wondered why but soon forgot about it. Cato walked me to the dining room but managed to get to the front of the lunch queue because he was a Career. We walked straight in and I decided to try the pizza, firstly because it looked nice and secondly to avoid Glimmer saying that I was on a diet even thought she wasn't sitting with us. I waited for Cato to join me and I said firmly I would pay this time. I gave the lady the money and told her that I was paying for Cato as well. He just smirked at me and we walked to the table with the Careers on.

Glimmer walked past our table until she came to where I was sitting. "Pizza is really unhealthy and you'll get spots, not that you don't already have any" she said sneering. "Well if it makes people spotty then I would advise you to avoid eating it then" I said bravely. Usually, I would have ignored her but the sneering expression on her face as well as the fact she just insulted me made me feel angry. I was tired of being laughed at or sneered at by Glimmer.

I could tell by her clenched fists that she was really annoyed. She straightened her back and walked on like nothing had happened but I could tell that she was not used to be spoken to like that. Marvel didn't smile but I could tell that he wanted to, Clove had a faint trace of a smile on her face, Cato was grinning broadly, Annie was smiling ever so slightly but it was Finnick that was laughing loudly.

"What's so funny?" I asked, puzzled.

Cato looked at me for a while and said "You really don't know?"

"Nope, although the suspense is killing me though" I said with a hint of sarcasm in my voice.

"I think...you still have no idea. The effect you can have" Cato said while laughing.

Clove explained to me that no one had ever stood up to Glimmer, not even Cato. She told me to watch what I did in the next few days because knowing Glimmer, she would get her revenge.

Clove's POV

I really can't believe that Prim just said that to Glimmer. The look on Glimmer's face was priceless but I'm now starting to feel worried about Prim. A girl that Cato had once asked out spilt paint on Glimmer's dress and she ended up in hospital with a broken nose and a fractured wrist. To be honest I don't think the reason why she ended up in hospital was because she spilt paint on Glimmer's dress, it was because Cato had asked her out. Glimmer is possessive and she clings onto Cato way too often even though he's made it clear that he's not interested in her. She's either too stupid to notice the hints that Cato drops all the time or she doesn't want to realise that he doesn't want her like most of the other boys from District 1, 2 and 4.

I think Cato likes Prim but he doesn't know yet. They're just friends at the moment but hopefully they will be more than that. Cato is like a brother to me, although he can be annoying. Prim's such a sweet, innocent girl and it would be cute if Cato and Prim got together.


End file.
